I am Zangetsu! Well, at least a third, anyway
by cane-jian
Summary: Waking up in Ichigo "Fate Breaker" Kurosaki's Inner world? Disconcerting. Realizing I had to hold a two millennia old Anti-Christ wannabe and a artificial super demon in check for my hosts sake or get eaten/sealed away? Terrifying. Realizing I'm now basically Shichika Yasuri on steroids? That was empowering. Getting to bash the angst out of my host? Indescribable! SI/Self Insert


**AN: I am pathetic. I can't stay focused on anything. At this rate I'll never get anything finished! Ugh. I get to a social interaction, and don't know how to continue, loss interest, and take MONTHS, if not YEARS, to get back to writing, period! Heck, I rarely make it to the fight scenes, and those are my favourite part!**

 **So, I thought, "If I can't stay focused thanks to character interactions, I need to keep them mostly one sided, asking and answering questions, explaining things, ect. Things I'm good at!" So, I brought up an old idea. I've seen plenty of self-inserts over the years, (I do appreciate a good SI fic as long as long as there are no sew/stews), but one thing I've never seen is someone inserting themselves a Zanpakuto from Bleach, (I mean, there's probably one out there, but I've never seen it!) so why not write a SI as our favourite "Slaying moon?"**

 **I mean, its perfect! Minimal character interaction with the exception of when Ichigo needs advice, and fight scenes. My specialties! And I wouldn't need to get to plot heavy either! It's perfect! So, let's hope I can actually take this somewhere. Here we go!**

* * *

When I woke up, I could here my heartbeat in my ears. That was weird. Mainly because, every time I herd about something like that, it was said to be accompanied by a headache. And I did not have a headache. So why could I here my heart beat?

Now slightly more awake, I was now able to recognize I was not in my bed. Nor in a bed _at all_. Snapping my eyes open, I asked out-loud, "Why am I lying on concrete?"

Somehow, the words seemed to come out . . . wrong, but I ignored it for the moment, and seeing as no answer for my question was forthcoming, I got to my feet and looked around. And immediately noticed how something was _very_ wrong. I was standing on the _side_ of a skyscraper. Not the roof. Not one a platform beside one. ON THE SIDE. Like the whole thing was vertical instead of horizontal. Like someone had shifted gravity 90 degrees to one side. And the skyscraper I was standing on? It wasn't the only one. There were DOZENS. _At least._ Some above me, some below me, so to ether side of me. To my right was the ground, and to my left, the sky. A far . . . duller sky than I was used to, the normal, well, sky blue now closer to a subdued blue/grey. The ground meanwhile was more a sea of quick silver, a silvery, reflective surface. Then there were the trees. They were _tall._ Taller than the sky scrappers by half, and twice as thick. Straight pillars of wood, going straight towards the sky. Canopy's of metallic leaves, bending towards the ground at the behest of a non existent gravity.

"What the . . . ?" I began, only to stop as, Once again, the sensation of speaking felt _wrong_. Like i was speaking in a . . . whole . . . different . . . language . . . I'm speaking Japanese. I am speaking JAPANESE. I can tell, I've watched enough subbed anime to recognize what "what" sounds like in Japanese(even if I can't spell it).

"What in the world is going on?" I asked a-loud, as much for the sake of the statement as to here my own voice, which had no sigh on accent.

Now at this point, I should be glad that I don't panic. Instead, I freeze up for a moment of to to process information. I have never truly panicked in my life. Not even the time I foolishly tried to swim without my flotation devices, nearly drowned, and nearly gave my mother, aunt, and cousin a heart attack.

It was at this point, that another problem emerged. Why couldn't I remember my aunts name? Why couldn't I remember my _cousins_ name? Why couldn't I remember my MOTHRS name. _WHY COULDN'T I REMEMBER MY NAME!_ I "Froze up" for an undetermined amount of time.

* * *

 _'Ok, so, I cant remember my name. What CAN, I remember? I was born in ****** in ****. I am ** years old. I have brown hair and eyes. I am vain about my hair, letting grow down to shoulders. I regularly forget to shave, meaning I usually have about half a centimetre of stubble across my face. I am five foot eleven and three quarter inches tall. I have an interest in fantasy, and adventure series, and am fond of anime, mainly shonen. I have always had a mind for fight scenes, and want to write my own novel, but always end of getting foiled by my own laziness. I have no favourite colour, and i like cristals. My name is . . . !_

 _'Zangetsu.'_

 _. . . what? My name is . . . ?_

 _'ZANGETSU.'_

 _No, no no no no no, NO, it isn't. My name is . . ._

 _ **'ZANGETSU!'**_

"No, it isn't! Zangetsu is the name of the zanpakuto belonging to . . . aaaaAAAAHAGHGHRGGG!" I screamed. I clutched my head, feeling for all accounts like scmeone had splint my skull like an axe and began stuffing needles into the hole.

" _Ichigo."_

" _Ichigo!"_

" _Ichi-nii."_

" _Kurosaki!"_

" _Kurosaki-kun."_

" _ICHIGO KUROSAKI!"_

* * *

 _Two giant feet. Standing in front of me. A large black robe. A big white mask. A red sphere of power in it mouth._

 _A sword. A (katana/me?). With an oversized blade. In (my/his) hands. Griped tightly._

"A cero . . ." _a female voice. Right beside (me/him)_ "That beast . . . intends to fire a cero _here_?! Run! Run quickly! If that hits you, there won't be an atom left!"

 _(I/he) stared. (I/he) audibly gulped. "_ There really is no other choice." _another voice. Male. To the left of (me/him)._ "Kurosaki, grab the sword once mo-"

 _(I/he!) charged. (Sword/me!) over head. One handed._ "Kurosaki! What are you doing?!"

 _The blast fired. ( **I** ) **blocked it with (my sword/myself)**._ "What?!" ( _I/he) poured all of (my/his) streangth into (my sword/myself!) (I/he) pushed back the wave! (I/he/WE) pushed it back, AND SPLIT IT IN TWO!_

* * *

I was on my back again. Staring at the the endless expanse of skyscrapers and trees. Sweating like a pig. Breathing like I'd just run a marathon. "What _'pant'_ was _'pant'_ that?! _"_ No. I knew what that was.

That was Ichigo's fight with the Menos. During Uryu's monumental mess-up with the hollow bait. One of the first time's Ichigo actually tapped into his own strength. Of course, he had no idea how to control the energy and . . . and . . . this is going to hurt, isn't it?

"AaaaaaaaaaaAAAAHAGHGHRRRRGGG!"

Sure enough. I felt a horrible energy well up in my chest before spreading throughout my body and then out into the atmosphere, turning my blood to liquid metal in the process.

I lay their screaming for what felt like hours, until finally, I could feel the energy beginning to subside. Uryu must have redirected the energy. _'Dear Lord that hurt like hell (I hope i don't have to find out if that's literal, I may end up there if hell verse is canon.) I ow the Quincy jerk for that one, I guess,. That was horrible! I thought I was going to die! That was like . . . like . . . oh who am I kidding. I'm just mentality distracting myself so i don't have to think about what all this means.'_

I was Zanqetsu. I was Ichigo "Fate Breaker" Kurosaki's Zanpakuto, the "Slaying Moon". I didn't know weather I should scream of laugh . . . oh who am I kidding. "Ha . . . haha . . . pftt . . . hahahahahhahahahHAHAHAHAHAH _HAHAHwheeze._

* * *

 **AN: OK. So. I think my writing stile could use a little work. Something about it just seams . . . off. Any ideas? I keep trying to figure out how I can change it, but my writing style just comes out that way. Reading it, it seems kind of confusing. I would really appreciate some input.**


End file.
